honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Sol
The Battle of Sol was the final battle of the Solarian-Manticoran War, fought in January 1923 PD in humanity's home system of Sol. It brought an end to the war, and resulted in unprecedented political and socio-economic changes for the Solarian League. Prelude Following the Beowulf Strike and the loss of over 43 million lives, including many members of the Grand Alliance's political elite, Fleet Admiral Honor Alexander-Harrington convinced Empress Elizabeth that the Solarian League had to be brought to heel, quickly, and by whatever means necessary. Still grieving over the death of her husband and wife, she was dispatched to Sol with the Grand Fleet in what was officially called Operation Nemesis. ( ) Order of Battle Solarian League Navy * Naval Station Ganymede ** 62 SD ** 106 BC ** 62 cruisers ** 117 DD ** 120,000 pods * Earth ** 200+ SD ** 400 BC ** 1,000,000 pods Grand Fleet * 600+ ships Course of Battle Initial Arrival SEE: Attack on Cruiser Squadron 572 The Grand Fleet transitioned from hyperspace outside the hyperlimit of Sol, surprising Cruiser Squadron 572 of the Solarian League Navy on maneuvers less than eight million kilometers from the Grand Fleet. A brief engagement occurred, leading to the surrender of CruRon 572. Assault on Ganymede SEE: Assault on Ganymede The Grand Fleet proceeded to attack Naval Station Ganymede, destroying ninety percent of the ships of the wall in Reserve One in a single launch to demonstrate NSG's tactical inferiority before using a well-timed hyperspace micro-jump to escape the Station's counter fire and close the range between it and NSG. Grand Fleet subsequently forced the surrender of NSG and every piece of research being conducted there by both the SLN and Technodyne Industries. Destruction of Orbital Industry After a pause of several days, the Grand Fleet proceeded further in system until it was exactly one light-minute inside the hyperlimit. Once Grand Fleet halted, Admiral Harrington used a Hermes buoy in geosynchronous orbit above the Atlantic Ocean to send Fleet Admiral Winston Kingsford an ultimatum: evacuated all deep space infrastructure except habitats and orbital power collectors and scuttle all SLN assets in the system within ninety-six hours or she would destroy them. Kingsford acquiesced to Harrington's demands and was even granted requested an extension of twelve hours to finish the evacuation and scuttling. It was shortly before the expiration of that extension that Admiral Hamish Alexander-Harrington arrived on board of the [[HMS Duke of Cromarty|HMS Duke of Cromarty]], bringing relief to his wife, who had believed him to be dead. When Alexander-Harrington's deadline expired, she activated the signal that destroyed Sol's infrastructure and delivered her peace terms: the arrest of the Mandarins, the dismantling of the Office of Frontier Security, liberation of all Protectorates and the reform of the Solarian Constitution to remake the League along more democratic lines. ( ) Aftermath Fleet Admiral Kingsford personally met with Fleet Admiral Harrington to accept the Alliance's terms. At the same time, his senior officers, with help from the Gendarmerie, arrested the Mandarins based on a warrant given out by Deputy Attorney General Marie-Claire Rorendaal. With the war over, the SLN defeated, and Sol's economy devastated, a Constitutional Convention was called in which the member worlds would redefine the shape and nature of the Solarian League. The Office of Frontier Security was abolished and many Verge systems regained their independence. Fleet Admiral Alexander-Harrington retired from active duty to carry her late wife's remaining embryo to term and spend time with her family. ( ) References Sol Sol